


Expect the Unexpected

by sacredsymbol821



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacredsymbol821/pseuds/sacredsymbol821
Summary: Claude is worried when his wife gets sick one morning.





	Expect the Unexpected

The first night it happened, Claude had no idea what was going on for a second. One moment, Byleth had been asleep on his chest, and the next, her eyes snapped open and before he could even greet her, she had ran off to the bathroom. He followed along silently before he heard her retch.

That wasn't good at all. He stood awkwardly by the door, staring at it for a second, before he gave a soft knock. 

"Hey, is everything all right in there?" He asked. 

Then, there was another retch from inside the bathroom. 

"No." Byleth admitted. 

"Do you need help?" He asked. All his wife had to do was tell him that she needed him, and he would bust down the door. Which, he hoped, wouldn't be necessary. She really liked that door. 

"No. I think its a stomach bug." She told him, still through the door. 

"Are you feeling better now?" He frowned at the wood keeping them apart. 

"I think so." She answered, then opened the door. 

She looked fine to his eye, though that didn't stop him from doing a quick once over to see if anything had changed from last night to now. 

Her hair and eyes were still that very pretty mint green, and her color didn't look off in any way. None of their maids would poison the Leader of Fodlan, or so Claude thought. He made a mental note to do some snooping into the newer ones later.

"Claude, you're staring." She told him, and he looked away toward the window. Through his peripheral vision, he could tell she'd turned beet red. Usually, he'd tease her about it, but not right after she'd been sick. His stomach clenched, and he sighed. 

"I know you don't want me to look at you," He began, his eyes still glued to the sky that warned a storm was coming to Derdriu, "But you really scared me there." 

"I'm sorry. I should be fine now." She assured him, before getting dressed and wordlessly leaving the room before Claude could pester her further. Unfortunately for her, he had already resigned to keep an eye on her to see if she was really sick or it was a flash of a bug. 

He didn't see her for the rest of the day, as his first duty was to the stables to check on the horses, then on the wyverns, where he took Mustafa out on his daily flight around the castle. On the fourth floor, on the 3rd lap around the castle, Claude saw his wife talking with some diplomats by an open window. He slowed Mustafa down to a stop, watching her. However, Mustafa wasn't about to let him get away with snooping, and let out a roar to get her attention. 

Claude frowned down to glare at the top of the wyverns head for blowing his cover, then at the window. 

Byleth smiled and waved at him. He waved back, then continued his flight. When he landed the wyvern, he looked him in the eye and said, 

"You only did that because she feeds you more than I do." He told Mustafa. If wyverns could laugh, his definitely would have. Shaking his head, but feeling relief fill his heart, Claude left the stable. She had seemed much more strong and livelier than she had that morning, that was for sure. As usual, they had dinner together, and had a pleasant conversation before retiring for the night. After many assurances to his prodding questions, he finally accepted the fact that it was most probably a random bug and they could both sleep peacefully, so he wrapped his arms around her and fell into a deep sleep. 

When he awoke the next morning, Byleth was gone from bed again. Realizing she was gone, he sat up in bed and listened to the quiet once again. He didn't need to listen long, because after a few seconds she emerged from the bathroom and shakily made her way towards the bed before collapsing onto it. 

"It happened again, Claude." She informed him casually. 

Suddenly, that slow cold feeling of dread found its way back into his heart. 

"That's not good." He commented.

"I don't know what's going on." She admitted. 

Neither did he. Byleth had never been one to get sick, so it was uncharted territory for both of them.

His mind thankfully started working out a solution to this odd problem, and he sat there for a few seconds as he went through what he knew, what he wanted to know, and how to go about fixing it. 

"How about you take the day off?" He asked. 

Byleth frowned at that. 

"There is so much to do. And I'm fine now. Again." She sighed over those last words, and despite the situation, Claude fought back a smile. 

"You're working very hard, and your body may just need some rest." He mused. 

"And who would do my duties today?" She asked. She was no longer protesting, but her brow was still furrowed. 

"I volunteer." He grinned. 

"As if that wasn't your plan all along…" She muttered, but put her hand up to his cheek. 

"Fine, I will rest for the day. If it" She said the last word like it was a curse "happens again, then I will go get a healer." 

"Sounds like a plan. For right now, though, you should get some rest. I love you." He said, and kissed her on the forehead lightly before leaving to start his day. 

She didn't call for him, which he took as a good sign. Her wellbeing was always in the back of his mind, though, and even though he did what had to be done that day well enough, his mind was somewhere else. After a long day, he went back to the bedroom and quietly opened the door. Byleth was reading on the bed with pillows propping her up, but had looked up when the door opened. She smiled softly at him, and he smiled back.

“How are you feeling?” He asked softly.

“The same as I was last night. Like everything was fine.” She admitted, her brow furrowing slightly. Claude felt a little pang in his chest when she said that- he hadn’t meant to make her feel stressed or nervous. He opened his mouth to say so when she looked back at him and talked before he could speak.

“Did everything go alright?” She asked.

“Well, the lords did miss you.” He smirked.

“Of course they did.” She waved her hand at him dismissively, before going back to her book.

“They weren’t very happy with me, either, but I didn’t want to ask just what exactly you did to make them that way, only that I stood by your decision. What exactly did you do that caused them to be so riled up today?” He asked, sitting on the bed next to her.

“Yesterday, I informed them that they needed to give a little more of their crops to the common folk because of the harsh winter.” She said matter of factly.

Claude nodded. No wonder they had been so annoyed with him.

"Next time you get sick, please make sure it's after you tell them something like that." He teased, laying down next to her. He could feel her mint eyes staring and frowning at him, and did his best to hold back a smile.

"You're the one that forced me to stay in bed, if I recall." She breathed into his ear. 

He shrugged. 

That caused her to laugh into his ear before burying herself into his chest.

He watched her fall asleep before going back to sleep himself. This time, he was worried about what the morning would bring, but eventually he drifted off to sleep. 

When he opened his eyes with the sun in his face, she wasn't next to him. Claude wasn't a religious man, but he closed his eyes and hoped very hard that his wife had just gone for a walk and wasn't in the bathroom sick again. Unfortunately, a few seconds later, he heard the sound of her gagging, and sat up straight. Even though there was nothing he could do, he stood up and walked toward the bathroom again, not even bothering to hide his concerned frown. When she opened the door, she was very angry.

“I’m sick.” She admitted.

“You’ve been eating normally, so it can’t be that. Unless you’re starting a plague, which is the worst case scenario, I don’t think that’s it either…” He trailed off, then sighed.

“I know you don’t like going to see the healer, but I’m going to say to go see the healer, anyway.” He finished.

“It could just be a passing bug.” Byleth groaned, and leaned against the doorway.

“Or it could be something treatable that you’re suffering needlessly for.” Claude said softly.

“I don’t want to, Claude. But you’re right. Right now, though, I’m feeling very weak. Please let me go later.” She muttered.

“I can bring the healer to you, you know.”

She shook her head. 

“I don’t want to worry you anymore than you already are.” She admitted. 

“I know you don’t, but I’m already concerned.” He also admitted. 

She closed her eyes for a second, and he saw her hand go up almost unconsciously to her stomach. “Healer.” She told him, before closing the door in his face.

He didn’t hesitate, and turned on his heel before he heard the familiar sounds of pain from the bathroom.

The head healer was more concerned than angry when the King of Almyra showed up in a plain shirt to fetch her, and didn’t even allow him to enter his bedroom, so he was stuck staring at a wall.

He couldn’t hear what was going on in the room, but he could hear muttering. After what felt like hours, the main healer came out the room, and Claude looked up at her. She was smiling at him, and he had no idea why.

“She needs rest for the next few days.” He nodded at her, and waited for her to walk past her before he took the stairs two at a time to go see his wife.

She was in bed, frowning at the ceiling. 

“Is everything alright? I mean, our resident healer made it seem like you weren’t deathly ill, which is great, but I wanted to check in with you.” Claude finished.

“Yes and no.” She admitted. 

Claude blinked.

“I’m not following?”

“I am fine. But I’m also not. I’m pregnant, Claude.” She sighed. 

“Oh, that’s good, because you had me really worried for a- wait a sec, what did you just say?” He stopped himself, because he was pretty sure his ears turned themselves off suddenly, and shut himself up and only focused on his ears.

“I’m pregnant.” She repeated.

Claude felt like he had the rug pulled out from under him. He stared at her for a few moments. Byleth wasn’t known for her jokes. Sure, she could make them when she wanted too, but if this was a joke, it was worse than when his Mother had told him she was from Fodlan, and the daughter of an Alliance noble almost ten years ago now.

For once, he was at a loss for words.

“A-Are you sure?” He asked.

She nodded.

“Do you want to keep it?” He continued.

“What kind of question is that?” She asked back.

“I just mean- before I go goo goo gaga over the fact we’re having a kid, I want to make sure we’re ready for it.”

They had discussed it when they got married, of course, but a kid coming this soon had him not sure what to think. He certainly wouldn’t mind bringing a kid into this world right now- the kid wouldn’t be an outsider and have to live with that pain, thank goodness. However, they hadn’t been actively trying to have a kid.

“I’m ready for it if you are.” She answered.

Claude nodded.

“I’m glad it wasn’t anything deadly.” He answered, suddenly feeling very tired and putting his head on a pillow.

“No, just life changing.” Byleth replied.

He couldn’t argue with that, even if he wanted too.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was partially inspired by the plethora of Dimileth fankids I see floating around the internet ngl (which isn't a bad thing! Dimileth is a good ship too! There is no ship bashing in my house), partially inspired by the fact I've written Dimitri already and really wanted to write Claude but had no good ideas, and partially inspired by my brain turning on to write something good lol.
> 
> I know the premise was cliche but... I have no time so I rolled with it. As always, I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I had fun writing it.


End file.
